Lost Star
by Kyoko Flickers
Summary: What will her life be like? How can she go on? Her star has been lost... Black*StarXTsubaki. Kinda sad. Poem "Lost Star" written by me.


**_"Lost Star"_**

**_Written by: THE GREAT KYOKO. XD (I don't know...)_**

**_((Prologue:_**

**_One late night on MSN... THIS CREATION APPEARED. FEAR IT AND IT'S HOLY GLORY. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *more maniacal laughter* Ahem... Anyway, read it. You'll like it. I promise~ Oh, and I'm sorry if you can't really follow it. I've been told that it is confusing in the beginning. I just felt like writing something sad cuz I've been sorta, uh, GONE for a bit. ^^'))_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Black*Star and Tsubaki are the sole property of the mangaka who envisioned them. ((But the poem is mine, kay? XD))_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

His back was so clear in her memory. It was strong and sturdy, just like it always was. Tough as nails was her Meister. Nothing could faze him. Nothing could overcome him. So proud and confident, standing above all others, focusing on nothing but the present. That was how a God _should _be, Tsubaki realized. Nothing short of perfect. In her eyes, Black*Star was the God to conquer all Gods.

With his weapon by his side or just his own self as a weapon, the ninja was a force to be reckoned with. Why anyone would mess with the boy was beyond her. People have tried. A few have gotten the better of him on occasion, but the great ninja always made sure to come out on top in the end.

If a promise was made, a promise was kept. He had no room for hatred in his heart and was open to everyone. Why, Tsubaki remembered when Crona had just come to Shibusen. Scared and confused, Crona didn't know what to do with anything. Everyone was nice, but Black*Star was the only one who really tried to get Crona into the fray, reaching out his hand in friendship.

Being so upfront and stubborn on somethings was a bad thing, but it always panned out in the end, in the boys favor. Tsubaki remembered his flowing scarf and silly pointed hair. No one could tame that wild blue star on top of his head. The same could be said for the Meister himself. No one could rein him in. A few tried to train him, but no one was able to control his soul. He always stayed true to himself, even when battling the demon within him. He overcame and conquered everything that was thrown his way. And friends always came first, besides the occasional feast.

... And of course there were bad times. Like when he would just... rush into battle without thinking. Or eat all the food from the table, save a few scraps for the others. And always fighting without her? Tsubaki recalled all the times she'd scorned him for it, only to be brushed of with a wave of a hand and a smile. "Everything's fine!" A proud jab to the chest. "_I'll_ protect you from harm!!"

Always boasting, never sharing, always loud, never caring. He was a handful and could drive even the most mild tempered person to insanity! Cocky, moronic, brash, stubborn, jealous, greedy, conniving, loud. All some of his most dominant traits. All driving everyone to get annoyed or to completely ignore him.

He was...

He was...

.... He was Black*Star... and no one can change him.... _Could_ change him.

As Tsubaki watched his retreating frame that fateful day, if only, _if only_, she could have stopped him. If only she could have told him to stay. To protect her here. Not out there. In the cold, unforgiving world. The cruel world that takes the people we love most and deals them a losing hand in life.

Black*Star was gone.

And nothing could ever bring him back.

Tsubaki watched the sun attempt to cut through the dark clouds hovering above their.. _her _home. A shabby apartment. Black*Star never could handle money very well. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek. All seemed hopeless now. Nothing left to live for, no sun to light her sky. Tsubaki winced as a small pain shot through her. She glanced at her semi-bulged stomach and a smile blessed her thin lips.

".... Black*Star...." she hummed, rubbing her abdomen.

"Oh, my protector.  
High in the sky.  
Help me to be strong and not to wither and die.

Comfort me now that your gone.  
With the memory of your glorious face.  
Allow me to move into the future slowly and at my own pace.

At one time, we were happy.  
And that was paradise in my mind.  
But now your gone and my hope is starting to unwind.

I long to see you, to touch you, to breath you in.  
My senses grew a flame at the touch of your skin.

The picture of your wonderful smile... The picture of your heavenly laugh...

All lost in the vast space of nothingness, never to be mine again.

... But please. Help me to be strong.  
To hold myself intact.  
In your absence, I need the courage to live and to act.

Help me to be wise and to love.  
And to fill my life with joy.  
As I live... and raise... our sweet, little boy..."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_END._**

**_((You are free to cry about the country. X3 Please review? Thankies!!))_**


End file.
